The present invention relates to a recording device of the type forming characters, numerals and other symbols with dots left on a recording paper by a printing stylus thrust through a thin ink film formed in front of the recording paper.
In order to print characters, numerals, symbols and other patterns with ink dots directly placed on a recording paper, there have been devised and demonstrated the ink-jet printers of the type in which the ink drops are ejected through a nozzle and the wire printers in which wires are thrust against a recording paper through an ink ribbon. However, the ink-jet printers have some problems. Firstly, when they are not used, the ink is evaporated, thus clogging the nozzle. Secondly, because of the difficulties encountered in the fabrication of nozzles and in order to prevent clogging, the nozzles cannot be reduced in diameter beyond a certain limit. As a result, the ink drops and subsequently ink dots placed on the recording paper cannot be reduced in diameter beyond a certain limit, so that the resolution cannot be improved. The wire printers also have problems. Firstly, since wires are thrust against the cloth ribbon, the latter is damaged when the wires are reduced in diameter, so that no dot is formed. Secondly, the wires encounter considerable resistance when they are thrust against the ribbon.